Te recordé esta Noche
by Ellie Bee Rox
Summary: Aburrido, shonen ai, Kai el frío beyblader se acuerda de la noche en que terminó su relación con el amor de su vida.


Atención, personajes usados en esta historia, no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Aoki Takao. Historia basada en un hecho real, jeje. Perdí práctica al escribir, espero no les aburra.

* * *

Te recordé esta noche, esta amarga noche. Volteo a mi alrededor, esta un poco oscuro, un ligero rayo de luz se asoma entre las cortinas, la luz de las lámparas que alumbran las calles. ¿Dónde estarás?

Enciendo la luz, es inútil intentar dormir, así que haré algo para entretener esta mente, te perdí aquél día. Te quiero recuperar.

Es tan dolorosa esta sensación que ahora invade mi cuerpo, miro a cualquier rincón y es inevitable recordarte, ver tu reflejo con esa sonrisa que siempre fue tan tuya, adornada por cabellos azules que se mecían suavemente con el viento, sobre tu rostro de tez morena y ojos que de un azul mar desprendían una luz que me llenaba de paz.

Siento sobre mi piel un ardor desesperante, y mis brazos se entumecen, como aquellos días felices se vuelven grises ante mis ojos. ¿Por qué fui tan tonto y te dejé huir?

Me levanto y enciendo la radio, no puedo estar acostado, no puedo lidiar con este vacío en el estómago, y la presión en el pecho me asfixia, como quisiera pensar en otra cosa, y no en ti, Takao Kinomiya.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y deslizo mi brazo donde alguna noche tu estuviste aquí a mi lado, entregándote a mi, en este espacio, queda el frío de la soledad. Retiro mi mano, siento que tiembla.

Recuerdo esa noche. Tu llegaste de sorpresa a mi departamento, sin avisar previamente como acostumbrabas, tu semblante no era el mismo pero, aun así me alegró de sobremanera verte. Aun estando juntos, cada quien estaba en su mundo, mientras yo pensaba en lo feliz que era contigo, y en el cambio en mi vida desde que llegaste, que de ser un alma sola, tu compañía me mostro que la frialdad de mi corazón se podía derretir con el calor de tu amor. Y tu, solo pensabas en huir.

Te levantaste de la mesa terminando de cenar, y te dirigiste a la ventana, solo mirando hacia el cielo, aquella sonrisa desapareció, pero no importaba, tu y yo llevábamos juntos mas de un año y pensé sería algo pasajero. Me acerqué hacia ti lentamente.

-Me siento muy afortunado de tenerte, Taka-chan.

Entre lagrimas puedo ver como rodeé suavemente con mis brazos tu cintura, sonreí por sentir el calor de tu espalda y la suavidad de tu cabello, pero tus brazos estaban sueltos, sin abrazarme como solías hacer antes.

-No se como alguien tan frío como yo, puede tener a alguien tan hermoso como tu, Taka-chan, es maravilloso, tu has sido lo mejor en mi vi…

-No digas eso.- Me interrumpes cortésmente.- Si tan solo pudieras ver lo que veo en ti, no dirías eso.

En seguida te soltaste de mi abrazo y sonreíste fugazmente, desviaste nuevamente tu mirada, aunque en ese rato no me miraste directamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda y un frío inexplicable comenzó a invadirme, tu silencio repentino de pronto se convertía en un terrible miedo pero tenía que saberlo…Aunque ahora quisiera haber borrado esas preguntas.

-¿Eres feliz, Taka-chan?

Tu mirada se tornó vaga e intentaste sonreír, solo consiguiendo hacer una mueca.

-Lo soy. Quizás no se como demostrarlo.

La mueca se desdibujó de tus labios.

-Ya no sientes amor por mi, ¿verdad? Takao…

Tu mirada por fin demostró un reflejo genuino, y ese sentimiento proyectado en esa mirada triste. Me miraste a los ojos y la tristeza ahora en tus ojos confusos me contagiaba, acentuando mi temor a la respuesta que no quería imaginar…

-No lo sé, Kai, perdóname, no se en qué momento…es solo que…no se, que es lo que siento, me agrada estar contigo pero, no se si tan solo es cariño y aprecio el que te tengo, o si en verdad te amo. No lo sé.

Tan solo recordar estas palabras me provoca una extraña sensación de querer volver el estómago, de un frío-calor en los brazos, de un ardor en la cara. Intenté ser lo mas fuerte que pude y me enfrenté cariñosamente a ti.

-Takao. No te pongas así, alguna vez lo habíamos hablado, los sentimientos alguna vez tendrían que morir, yo prometí no detenerte si tu querías marcharte, lo comprendo, y si tu deseas, podemos darnos un tiempo, amor mío.

Sentí temblar mis rodillas, pero me sostuve, el pensamiento en mi cabeza se repetía constantemente, punzando como alfiler, uno tras otro en mi mente, tus palabras, tu mirada triste…

-En realidad, eres muy valiente, Kai, no se que es lo que haría yo.

Te acercaste y sonreíste, tomaste mi mano y después me abrazaste.

El fin, el fin, ¿Nunca mas te volveré a ver? ¿Y que va a pasar? ¿Donde quedan todos esos momentos felices? Y todo este amor?, Las promesas, los sueños. Todo simplemente se derrumbó?

Cayó una gota sobre tu hombro. Una gota cristalina, tan de pronto mis ojos se deshacían por tu pronta partida, mi cuerpo empezaba a reclamar que te quedaras, el corazón temblaba de miedo al saber de tu abandono, las lágrimas no las podía contener.

-Se trata de, ¿otra persona?

Tardaste en responder aquella pregunta pero admitiste que esa era la razón.

-Kai, yo…no quería engañarte, quería que nuestra relación fuera limpia, no quería estar distraído, y pensar…Pensar en la otra persona, la verdad eso solo sería hacerte daño, y no quiero eso para ti.

Mi mente en ese instante perdió por completo la cordura, ni siquiera recuerdo a que hora te fuiste, ni siquiera podía verte completamente entre las lágrimas, disolviendo tu presencia, convirtiendo todo en un oscuro momento. No pude sostenerme, no pude contenerme, la soledad de pronto empezaba a ceñirse de mi, recordaba como flashbacks los días en que me tomabas de la mano, los días que sonreías dulcemente, y tu mirada de apacible mar azul.

Me levanto de la cama rápidamente, buscando en que distraerme, la música de la radio que justo ahora apague, tan solo me hablaba de lo mucho que te extraño, me siento en el sillón y recordar cuantas veces fuiste mío me provoca un nuevo escalofrío, se entumece mi cuerpo, se vuelve un nudo en mi garganta. Como poder olvidar, todos esos momentos, como poder asimilar el dolor. Me niego a aceptar que te perdi, me niego a aceptar que ya no somos nada.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Salir a buscarte o dejarte ir?

¿Como poder dejar de pensar en ti?

Me acuesto nuevamente, es agotadora la sensación de haberte perdido, tan solo cierro los ojos, a disponerme a dormir, aunque se hizo eterno, unos cuantos días han pasado, y como las noches desde que te fuiste, me dispongo a encontrarte de nuevo solo en sueños, mañana al despertar nuevamente te llamaré entre sollozos.


End file.
